


A Dream of Spring

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Multi, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Finale, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, i fixed the ending while staying as compliant as i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: The Dragon Queen is dead, Kings Landing is in shambles, and those that were once together are now scattered across the winds. Things seem grim and hollow, but spring is right around the corner.





	A Dream of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> So...GOT S8 huh....
> 
> I had a lot of problems with the ending but I think my biggest complaint was just how grim and hollow it seemed. Nobody looked happy, the Starks were separated, and there was no promise of happines. Everyone on the council seemed tired and unhappy, and I thought the "i dont believe youre mentioned" joke about Tyrion was crap. He played a huge role in almost every important event, he deserved recognition. I was also not happy with Sansa's ending as she was all alone in the North, no family or even a possible love interest. I get why they had Brienne in KL, but not Podrick. He should have stayed in Winterfell with Sansa. This fic stays as canon compliant as possible, but shows the happy open endings that are still possible with what we got. Podsa centric with a Gendrya mention, but other characters get a little something too.

Tyrion pored over the papers and scrolls that were splayed over the table with a sigh. The life of a king's Hand was not an easy one, especially post war. The Mad Dragon Queen had left a mess in her wake. King's Landing was still in need of massive repairs, houses needed reforming, and there were whispers of a possible second Greyjoy rebellion. Not to mention, Drogon still roamed free, a thought that terrified Tyrion greatly. He picked up the scroll with the dornish seal, skimming his eyes over it. 

 

A marriage proposal, he almost laughed. His Grace would probably never take a wife, and if he did, she would be the unhappiest woman in all of Westeros. 

 

Speaking of His Grace, he had been very quiet during this meeting, quieter than usual at least. Tyrion supposed that was an improvement from the previous rulers, though the rest of the council still wasn't used to Bran's quiet, despondent nature. If anything, they were unnerved by it. 

 

King Bran sat at the foot of the table, hands clasped, eyes boring into Tyrion so hard he could almost feel it. Bronn was picking his nails with a dagger, his jaw set tight. Brienne sat stiffly in her chair, avoiding the gaze of her king. Davos feigned glancing over his papers while Sam fidgeted nervously, both clearly hoping someone would speak. Podrick stood in the corner of the room like a sentry, awaiting when Bran would need to be wheeled out of the room. As humble as the boy was, he was not good at hiding his displeased expression. Tyrion felt sorry for the lad, it was clear that knighthood and the life of a Kingsguard was not what he thought it would be. 

 

_Who knew peace could be so grim,_ Tyrion thought to himself. He cleared his throat. 

 

"How are the finances looking?" he asked, noticing everyone's invisible sigh of relief that the tension had been broken. "We still have half the city to repair and we can't rebuild the Red Keep on nail clippings." He cast a look in Bronn's direction. 

 

Bronn paused his nail picking but otherwise didn't look fazed by the jape. "No, but it can on Highgarden gold." Tyrion couldn't argue with that. 

 

"And have we heard anything back from the Citadel?"

 

Sam, not expecting to be put on the spot, jumped slightly. "Oh! Er-not yet. Archmaester Ebrose is still working on a Three Eyed Raven book. I suspect it will take him awhile since..." he trailed off, obviously not wanting to offend Bran, though the boy king had no reaction. "Well, you know. It's a lot to take in," he finished, chuckling nervously. Nobody shared his laugh. 

 

"I see," said Tyrion. "And what about-"

 

"I think we're done for today," Bran said suddenly. 

 

All heads turned towards him, startled as their king had not spoken a word since the meeting started. 

 

Tyrion furrowed his brows. "Are you sure, Your Grace?"

 

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Bran said simply. 

 

"Alright then, I suppose we'll continue this another time," said Tyrion, gathering up all the scrolls and papers from the table. The council stood from their chairs, waiting for their king.

 

"No need for that," Bran said dismissively. "I need to speak with my Hand for a moment." Tyrion felt himself tense immediately at this, fearing the worst. No doubt Bran wanted to share a vision or sight that he had seen. Had Dragon finally be found? Were the Greyjoys readying for an attack? Tyrion prepared himself for the worst. 

 

Everyone exchanged a nervous glance but obliged, bowing to Bran respectfully before leaving the room. Podrick stayed where he was, standing tall with his eyes cast forward. Tyrion noted that he didn't look like himself. He remembered Podrick's stubborn enthusiasm and warm, cherubic smile. This  golden armored knight before him seemed like a stranger. 

 

"And you as well, Ser Podrick," said Bran, turning to him. "I need to speak to Tyrion alone." 

 

Podrick looked confused, and for a moment Tyrion recognized him again, but he respected his king's wishes and bowed before leaving the room.  Bran watched him as he left. 

 

"He's not happy here," he remarked, and Tyrion briefly wondered if his king could read his mind. 

 

"Well," he started. "Knighthood during a time of peace isn't as thrilling, but I'm sure once we start the tourneys again-"

 

"No, it's because he's not where he's meant to be," Bran interrupted. "I'll be relieving him of his service and sending him North." 

 

"North? With Queen Sansa?" Tyrion questioned, curious as to where this was leading. 

 

"Yes," said Bran. "The winds have scattered us all, Jon to the North, Arya to the west, and me in the south. Sansa is not meant to be the lone wolf. Podrick will leave for Winterfell in a fortnight, Brienne will go with him as well. She misses my sister terribly."

 

Tyrion smiled at the sentiment. It appeared there was at least some of Brandon Stark still left in him. "I'm sure your sister will appreciate the familiar faces, though if Ser Brienne is to leave as well we'll need a new head of the Kingsguard," he relented. 

 

"Yes, it will all work out," Bran said, and Tyrion believed him.  

 

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but may I ask if this has some greater importance? I suspect their departure plays some role in something."

 

Bran paused, his eyes casting a far away look, as if he was gazing into a vision right at this moment. "I dreamt of spring last night," he said finally. 

 

Tyrion raised a curious brow. A vision of spring didn't sound like it contained dragonfire and rebellions, and he felt relieved. "And what did you see in this dream?" he asked. 

 

"Many things. My visions move so fast it's difficult to collect all the pieces, but I remember this one clearly," he said. "Kings Landing looked just as it did before, the Red Keep stood tall against the sun. The people looked happy, they weren't scared or hungry, the city's scars had healed. Ser Davos was surrounded by children, the orphans of our wars. They were well provided for. Dire wolves ran in Winterfell again, and I saw my sister, Sansa, walking in the Godswood, there was grass beneath her feet. Arya was sailing back home. I saw her and Gendry sharing vows under a tree, she looked just like my Aunt Lyanna. Highgarden was thriving and Ser Bronn had taken a wife with yellow hair. Sam was writing his first book, about the accomplishments of great men. Your name was on many pages."

 

Tyrion had been smiling during his king's retelling of his dream, picturing the lovely visions in his head, but that last statement had deepened his smile. He bowed his head humbly. "That sounds like a wonderful dream, Your Grace." He paused. "Though I'm not sure what it has to do with Ser Podrick and Ser Brienne." 

 

Bran fixed him with a certain look, a look that Tyrion had slowly begun to interpret as an 'isn't it obvious look?' over the months he had grown to know him. There was clearly something he was missing. 

 

"When my sister was in the Godswood, Podrick was there with her. He was happy, he was exactly where he needed to be," said Bran. 

 

Tyrion nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure the Queensguard will treat him well," he said. 

 

"My sister had a baby in her arms," Bran continued. "A baby black of hair with brown eyes."

 

Tyrion's smile faded and he looked at Bran who gave a small nod, a silent conversation. 

 

"A Stark and a Payne, a curious thing," he said, his smile returning. 

 

"Not really," said Bran, the young king aloof as always. "He has loved her from afar for quite some time now, and she is fond of him. When she was a girl our father promised her someone that was brave, gentle, and strong."

 

"Then I can think of no other than our dear Ser Podrick Payne." 

 

"Indeed," said Bran. "I saw them on the ramparts watching their son spar with Brienne, just as our mother and father did to us. They looked just like them standing up there."

 

Tyrion smiled as he thought of the scene Bran described. Podrick and Sansa wrapped in furs, watching their little prince learn the ways of the sword. Podrick looked more natural in this vision than he did dressed in gold, standing guard at doors and in the corner of rooms. Though the thought of him as a consort, a lord, almost made him laugh. Podrick would have a lot more responsibilities than child rearing in his future. 

 

"I'm relieved to hear we all have many things to look forward to, though I trust you want me to keep silent about this," said Tyrion.

 

Bran nodded. "To ensure these dreams come to pass," he said.

 

Tyrion would make certain that they would. 


End file.
